I'll Wait For You
by Tutor-girl-107
Summary: Edward and Bella are married and have a son. But Edward has a unique job. He works for the fishery and spends a lot of time away from home. How will this work out for the happy couple? Will they be able to work past his distance?
1. Chapter 1

I hated these nights, the ones where I was just waiting for him to come home. I could never sleep, never eat, and mostly just stared out the window at the lighthouse breaking through the fog.

This time was different though. We now had Evan. Our three month old son. So here I sat, in the rocking chair, feeding Evan while waiting for Edward's boat to break through the fog and bring him back to me.

You see, Edward is a fisherman. He goes out on the boat for months at a time, and I only see him when he gets a chance to come home. I was talking with the harbour master yesterday and he said that the boat had radioed in and told him that they should be expected within the next twenty four hours. The harbour master calls all the families of the fishemen when he gets the radio from the boat. So less than ten hours ago I was informed that my husband and his crew we're going to be home and that he could see his son for the first time.

I guess I should tell you about me and Edward. We both have amazing familes. I have a brother named Jasper and we're only one year apart. Edward has a brother names Emmett and they are two years apart. Then Jasper and Emmett are married to Alice and Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie are sisters and twins at that. They are Edward's age.

Edward and I have been married for three years, and dating for three years before that. I'm twenty years old, and Jasper is twenty one. Edward is twenty three years old and Emmett is twenty five. Alice and Rosalie are both twenty three years old.

Edward and I have only one child and we are the only couple that have a child at the moment. Jasper and Alice arent ready for kids yet, they're waiting until Jasper gets a safer job and Rosalie and Emmett have been trying for years but they have been unsucessful. We're all hoping that they are lucky enough to have one soon.

My and Jasper's parents arent around anymore, not after we both got married so young. I guess it was hard for them to see me give into the housewife ways of life when I was fifteen. I mean, it wasnt them who let me and Edward get married so young. It was Edward and Emmett's parents, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Rosalie and Alice's parents are also so nice and own the bar just downstairs from all of our appartements. Their names are Carlisle and Esme and they have been parents to me more than my own parents.

Anwyay, here I am waiting for my Edward to finally break through the fog, holding our only child close to me. I was always afraid that something would happen to him while he was away. The sea is not a forgiving creature and it takes what it wants, when it wants it. I just pray that someday it doesn't want my husbands body, heart, or soul. They all belong to me and all mine belong to him.

As the sun starts to rise over the water I get more and more excited knowing that the night is finally passed and that he is that much closer to me than he was before. I put Evan back down in his crib and move to my room to get dressed for the day. Jasper will be coming down soon to watch Evan for whenever the boat gets in and I dont want him to see me in the mess I was in because if he told Edward, then Edward would be sure to quit fishing and stay home all the time. He loves fishing. It's his passion and I would never take that from him.

After getting cleaned up, I made a bottle for when Evan decides to wake up. About twenty minutes later Jasper knocked on my door and made his way inside without me even opening the door.

"Hey sis, you look like shit. What the hell happened to you last night?" He said pulling me into a hug.

"Well I have a fussy three month old baby to take care of thank you very much. So excuse my not being proper enough for you." I snapped a little louder than I should have, knowing he was only concerned for my well being.

"I'm sorry sis, it's just, I know that Evan sleeps through the night most nights, and I dont want this thing with Edward to take such a toll on you. I hate seeing you like this."

"Dont you dare say anything to Edward, he loves fishing and I wont take that away from him Jasper. Please just leave it alone." I begged.

"He loves you more." He said simply and sat down.

"I know that, but I still want him to have this. It'll all work out, okay." I smiled at him and he smiled back and nodded.

That's when the fog horn burst through the quiet of our small town, indicating that the boat was on the horizon and would be docking in no more than twenty minutes. I flung myself off the couch and looked at Jasper with excited eyes.

"Go get him sis, we'll be here when you get back." He said and hugged me one last time before I flew out of the appartement and down to the dock to wait for my love.

B&E-B&E-B&E-B&E

**AN: I just wanted to post this, because I think that I want to continue it. I am starting to write a new chapter for it now, but I'll only update when I know that someone else wants to read it. I know the first chapter isn't long, and to be honest it will probably be a lot of small chapters other than a small amount of big chapters. I will update when I can. I didn't see any other stories like this on here and decided to give it a try. Please review if you think I should continue or if you have any suggestions, or questions. I will answer them if I can. Thank you!**

**Also, I do not own twilight in anyways shape or form. Too bad though. **

**-TutorGirl**


	2. Author's note :

Author's note:

I just wanted to say how sorry I am, and that having an author's note this early on in the story, but I had to go on vacation and I dont have the story here with me. I have the next two chapters written and I will be working on the other one very shortly. I'm sorry that I can't update until tuesday but I will and then I will update again on Thursday or friday.

Again, I am very sorry about this and I promise that this won't be a common occurance. I will give you a hint that in the next three chapters this will happen:

"We didn't make a lot of money this go around, i'm sorry to say." With that my whole world fell apart. "we'll be going out again..."

Thanks again for reading. I'm very sorry for this!

TutorGirl


	3. Chapter 2

I was waiting on the dock while I could see the boat coming in. I was shaking and buzzing with the thought of seeing my true love in less than a few minutes. The closer the boat got to me, the more I wanted to jump off the dock into the ocean and swim to him.

When the boat had finally docked I was so happy I didnt know what to do with myself. Then from the distance I was at, I seen his bronze mop of hair moving around and trying to get off the boat. We always made a deal that when he docked I would wait at a distance so that we wouldn't be in the midst of a terrible mob when we were finally reunited. So I stood there and waited. Finally all my prayers were answered when he pushed his way through the last of the crowd and he was standing there, staring at me, with the most amazing look in his eyes. Love, lust, and longing. I didn't waist another second, I was running at top speed to be in his arms.

When I reached him I jumped and threw my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and kissed him hard. He returned the kiss immediately and I felt so happy that I might combust.

"Oh, my beautiful Bella, you have no idea how much I missed you sweetheart. I'm so happy to have you in my arms." He said, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. The relief of him being home safe and sound made me want to sob for hours. I knew that he loved fishing, but I still had a hard time with the fact that the sea could take him from me permanently.

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy that you're home! I can't wait until you meet Evan, you're going to love him. He looks just like you. I just, I can't believe you're home. I love you so much." I said, kissing him at the end.

"Baby, I know how you feel, I missed you so much, I seriously thought that I should swim home to you and our son. I can't wait to meet him. I bet he is the most adorable thing in the world. I'm so sorry that I missed his birth. I'm so proud of you for doing this. I love you too, baby, so so much."

We kissed some more and then I had to let him go so that they could finish the dock work and count their stock. I didn't mind though, I got to sit down on the dock and watch him work. His muscles straining through his thin, white, regulation t-shirt. It took two hours for everything to be done and weighed. We then started to walk home holding hands. We would have to go to his boss's office later to collect his paycheck, but right now all we wanted to do was get home to our son.

When I opened the door to the appartement, Jasper got off the couch where he was sitting and man hugged Edward saying that he was happy that he made it home safe, then turning to me to tell me that Evan drank his bottle and was down for his nap. After telling me that he loves me and a quick kiss on the forehead he was gone out the door.

"Edward, are you ready to see your son?" I asked while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"More than I have even been." He replied kissing me and letting me go.

We walked into Evan's room and Edward smiled at the sea decorations that the walls we donned with, and the sailor's crib that Evan was sleeping in. But when Edward's gaze turned on Evan, his mouth opened a little and the look in his eye turned to one of pure love. He reached over the side of the crib to trace his finger over our sweet baby's face.

"He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Bella. He is the perfect mix of you and I. I can't believe how amazingly perfect he looks." He said with tears swimming in his eyes.

"I know baby," I said moving closer to him. "Sometimes I don't even think it's real, that we have this amazing life, and an amazing son, who is absolutely gorgeous."

"I can't believe it either. I can't believe I missed three months of his life. I can't wait to make up for it though. He's so sweet. When will he wake up?" He asked while turning to me.

"Well I would say that in about an hour he should be up, and then we will have no free time to ourselves until he goes back to sleep again tonight." I said.

"That's fine with me. I want you to tell me about how the past four months have been going and about how his birth went. I mean, you're looking pretty skinny for someone who only gave birth three months ago. Have you been eating and sleeping well? Do I need to call Jasper?" He asked giving me the look that I knew meant that he meant buissiness.

"I've been fine you silly, just come with me and I'll tell you all about when I had out dear little baby." I said leading him over to the couch.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Jasper," I whined, "my feet hurt, can you please come and rub them when you get the chance?" _

_"Bella, I'm trying to do everything I can for you, but I can not cook supper, wash the dishes and rub your feet for you, do you want me to call Alice to come down and help too, I'm sure she wont mind."_

_"Noooo." I cried, "she's busy with a client and I wouldn't want to take her away from that. So you just do what you can and rub my feet after. And thanks a lot for helping me, I know I'm hard to put up with, but I really appreciate it." I said and sniffled a little. _

_"Sis, I love you and I would do anything for you. I don't mind staying here at all until the baby is born, and as for Alice, I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting away from the client she currently has." _

_"That's okay, you jus-" I stopped mid sentence with a pain ripping through my back. _

_"Bells? Are you okay?" Jasper said kneeling down next to me._

_I whimpered and said, "No, big brother, I think it's time for the baby to come, god it hurts so much, please, please make it stop." _

_"Come on sis, you need to get to the hospital. I can't make it stop, I'm so sorry, I wish I could." He said and I knew he was hurting too. _

_"I want Edward, please get him home to me, I need him, I can't do this without him."_

_"I'm sorry sis, I'm going to have to do, but I wont leave your side, they wont be able to make me." He said and winked at me as he loaded me into his car and called Alice on his cell phone, telling her to get a ride with Emmett and Rosalie to the hospital. _

_Once we got there and we got settled into a room Jasper held my hand the whole time. He wouldn't let go and he wouldn't leave the room, even when he was asked to. The doctor that checked my down there wasn't thrilled with the whole, "man that isn't my husband in the room with me while he looked downthere" but he was my brother, and I don't think it really bothered him. After sixteen hours of excrutiating pain, they told me that it was finally time to push._

_Jasper held my hand and wiped the hair from my forehead as they told me to start pushing. And I tried really hard, but after three pushes I was way too tired. _

_"I can't do it anymore Jasper, please, I can't, just, I can't do it." I said and was out of breath. _

_"You can do it Bells, I know you can. Come on, I want to meet my nephew or niece. I'm right here, and I wish I could do this for you, but I know you can do it all on your own. Just do it." He said while pushing my hair off my sticky forehead again and helping me hold my head up when it was time to push again. _

_"I'm going to need one more good push Bella, then the baby will be out and you'll be able to meet your son or daughter." That gave me the motivation that I needed to get through the last of it. _

_I pushed really hard, and then I heard the yells and cries of my baby. _

_"Congratulations Bella, It's a boy! Ten fingers and ten toes. Looks like everything is great. Just need to go the blood work and you're all set. Once we get the after birth out then we'll move you to another room."_

_After all of that was over, I was holding my son. _

_"I can't believe I have a nephew." Jasper said touching his cheek. "What's his name, Bella?"_

_"His name is Evan Jasper Masen." _

_"Oh thank you Bella!"_

_"No thank you big brother, for everything. I love you." I smiled taking his hand._

_"I love you too sis, I love you too." He said and kissed my forehead. _

_*FLASHBACK OVER* _


	4. Chapter 3

After I had told Edward about the birth of our son and how much Jasper had helped me through everything, he cried and told me that he was so sorry for not being there when Evan was born. It's not that, that bothers me though, I just wish that Edward would have gotten the chance to see more of Evan as a new born.

"I love you, you know that?" Edward said while pushing me slowly to lie back on the couch and then hovering over me.

"I love you too Edward, I always will." I smiled and he kissed me harder than before. We were getting into a high school make out session when our son's cries filled our small appartement. "That would be our que to go get him." I said and winked at Edward.

"Yeah yeah, I can't wait to see him."

We walked into his room and as soon as he layed eyes on me his arms were flailing and he was kicking his legs. His cries turned into cooing and I picked him up carefully out of the crib he was in. Edward looked in awe about how comfortable Evan was around me and then Evan spoed Edward. That's when the fun started.

I would like to tell you that when Evan noticed his father, that it was a happy time, that he cooed and reached for him, but that would be lying. Evan decided he didnt like Edward yet and he let out the loudest, shirllest wail, I have ever heard come from my son's mouth. Edward looked taked aback, but then he reached forward and tried to calm him down a little by touching his cheek. That didnt go over well either. So I stepped in.

"Evan, my sweetheart, that's your daddy, baby he wont hurt you. Mommy wouldn't let anything ever happen to you." I said in a soft voice. He started to calm down and then I gently eased him into Edwards arms. He looked at Edward and looked fancinated. I'm sure if I was looking at my dad for the first time I would look the same way. I think that's the moment when they clicked. Like two puzzle pieces fitting together. Evan reached his hand up and Edward caught it with his finger.

I left them alone to have some family bonding time and I went to call Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett.

"Jasper?" I said into the phone once he picked up.

"Yeah, sis? What's up? How did Evan take to Edward?"

"At frist, not so well, but then after it's like they just clicked, I left them to have some alone time. I was thinking about having supper here tonight, you know the whole family and all. Can you and Alice make it?" I asked.

"You know I wouldnt miss the chance to see my nephew. What time?"

"I'll see you guys around six thirty. Talk to you later. Love you!" I said

"I love you too!" And we hung up. I proceeded to call Rosalie, Emmett, Elizabeth, Edward Sr., Esme and Carlisle. all except for Esme and Carlisle were able to show up, because they had a function with the local hospital to attend.

While Edward relaxed and took care of Evan I got to work cooking my famous spaghetti, and meatball sauce. I knew everyone would love it and it was Edward's facourite other than Mac and Cheese. But I certainly didnt want to entertain people with mac and cheese.

When six o'clock came, everyone piled into our appartement and we all sat around the table.

"Well Bells, this looks amazing!" Emmett said, but that was to be expected.

"Emmett, you think all food looks amazing." I smirked at him and he just pouted.

"She has a point baby, i think you need to admit that you have a strange love for food. You know, admiting you have a problem is the first step." Rosalie smirked just as much as me and patted his hand.

"Fine! You caught me. I'm a food addict. I know, I know, I have to stop, and I will, with the right kind of help." Emmett said dramatically and we all burst out laughing, said grace and dug into the food.

"Emmett was right Bella, this food is amazing, I think you need to cook for us more often!" Edward Sr. said and Elizabeth smacked his head and muttered something about "no manners at the supper table."

"Well thank you, but you crowd are hard to cook for, there's too many of you!" I laughed, and they joined in.

"Sis, you were born with the gift of cooking, you might as well share the food with your brother." He said and winked at me.

"Yeah right, you make your own food you silly man. What are you? Four years old?" I laughed and everyone except fpr Jasper laughed with me, Alice even laughed and then patted his back when he sulked into his food.

The night continued on with the playful banter that is what always happens with our family.

E.P.O.V.

When supper was cleared up we all headed in different directions, the men out on the deck to hang out and the women into the living room to fawn over Evan. I was sitting down enjoying being on land when Jasper came over to me.

"Edward, man, we have to talk about Bella. I mean really you need to sit her down." He said, and he was serious so I knew something was going on.

"What is it man? What's been going on while I'm gone?" I asked, anxious to know.

"She's not sleeping right and she's not eating right while you're away. I think it's because she worried you wont come back. I know that the couple nights I spent here she woke up screaming with nightmares, and I had to hold her all night long. She can't talk to you while you're out there and it bothers her. And I promised her I wouldn't tell you this, but it's for her well being. I just want her to be healthy while you're away." He said, and I almost cried.

"Is it really that bad man?"

"yeah, but the night before you come home is always the worst. No matter what I do, she sits up all night, staring out the window, watching the light from the light house cutting through the fog, and waiting for the fog horn to blow, telling her that you're near again."

"Well maybe I should give up fishing, I need to be there for her, not worrying her all the time." I said, knowing I didn't want to give up fishing, but maybe it was for the best.

"No, that's why she didn't want me to tell you! Just please talk her into getting sleeping pills or something, Evan is sleeping through the night so she should have no trouble with it."

"Okay thanks man."

B.P.O.V.

Once everyone left, we gave Evan a bath and put him to bed. After being exhausted from his trip me and edward crawled in bed and drifted fast to sleep.

The next morning when we woke up, we got dressed and had breakfast before going to wake up Evan. Once he was ready too, we went down to the captains office to get Edwards money and to find out when he would be going back out again.

It always worried me, not know when he would be going back out again, and I hated finding out. Sometimes he would be back only for a weekend and have to leave me again, but hopefully this time they made a big enough haul for him to stay with me for a month.

"Masen, my son! How are ya today! Look at you Mrs. Masen, and lovely as ever. And who is this little sprout here?" Captain Winsor went on about how sweet he was.

"Thank you so much, Captain. This little man is my son, Evan." Edward said proudly, showing him off.

"Well I hate to tell you Masen, but we didn't make a big haul this time, there isn't a lot of money to go around right now." With that, my world fell. "And we'll be setting sail..."

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B

**Author's note:**

**I just wanted to say sorry for the cliffy, but i just had to do it. I want to say thank you to those who actually reviewed, and I will only be keeping up with the story if i get more reviews. I need to know what you guys think should happen and stuff, or I won't know what to write. I dont mind critism but please be nice about it. If you review more, I will try and update more often. I have the next chapter done, but probably wont be posting it for the next week. So please review :) **

**Thank you to all those who read! I appreciate it, now tell me what you think! :) **

**-TutorGirl**


	5. Chapter 4

Last time...

_"Well I hate to tell you Masen, but we didn't make a big haul this time, there isn't a lot of money to go around right now." With that, my world fell. "And we'll be setting sail..."_

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B

"We'll be setting sail again in one week. Listen, I know you have a family, and I know that you need to spend time with your son, but we need the money to keep the company going or we're all going to be out of work."

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream at the man in front of me and tell him that he can't take my Edward away from me anymore, but I knew that Edward loved this, and that it would be worth it, for our family in the end. So I stayed quiet while he talked to his boss and they deicded to leave exactly one week from today.

I didn't want to wait for Edward anymore after it was finalized. I ran from the office and made my way to the secret place where no one would find me. I knew that Edward would take care of Evan until I got home later on tonight, I just need to be alone.

I stopped at the music store, the one on the corner of one of the only streets in town. I knew the owner and used to come in here to play the piano all the time when I was pregnant with Evan, it always seemed to calm him. There was no one in the shop when I got there and I smiled to myself, I knew that Charlotte would let me have my alone time either in the private practice room in the back or just on one of the pianos in the front.

"Charlotte?" I yelled into the store. "It's Bella, and I was wondering if I could use the practice room."

"Oh, Bella sweetie," Charlotte said as she walked out from the back room. "What happened? Are you okay? You usually only want to play the piano when you're upset."

"I am upset, I don't want to talk about it yet, I just want to play." I said in a monotone voice.

"Alright, then go ahead. I'll call you when I'm closing," She said sadly and I didn't say anything else, I only nodded my head and made my way to the back of the store and into the only practice room they owned.

I sat, and I played, I played the song I wrote for Edward. The one that showed my emotions about how I feel when he's gone away. I played for a good four hours when Charlotte yelled out ten minutes until closing. I packed up my stuff and put it behind the counter where I kept my sheet music and left the store saying a quick thank you towards Charlotte.

By the time that I made it home because I was walking it must have been nine o'clock in the night. I slowly opened the door hoping that Edward had fallen asleep. I was in no such luck...

"Where the hell have you been!" I turned around to see Edwards angry green eyes.

"I was out, okay, I needed some time to myself. I just... I hate this, when you go away for months at a time, when I don't know if you're alive or dead. Or the nights when the harbour master loses touch with you and has to call all the wives so that we know there's a chance you're never coming home. What am I supposed to do, with a three month old son, that never sees his father. What am I supposed to do when you don't come home and I'm left to greive with our child. Edward, what am I supposed to do if I lose you!" I cried, and by the time I was finished I was sobbing and he had to support me in his arms.

"Baby, why did you never say this to me before. You have to let me quit the fishery. I can't stay there if you are this upset every time I leave. Please, let me get a job so that I can stay home with you." He said and I could hear the tears in his voice.

"No, you're going to keep doing what you love. I can handle it, I just want you to start thinking of other things to do in the next three or four years." I said as my sobs quieted.

"i don't think the next three or four years is soon enough. Seriously, we need to start thinking about what I want to do next year, or the year after. Not when our son is three or four, when he is still too young to realize that I'm gone. I feel so bad for leaving him." Edward cried.

"But you shouldn't have to babe. Don't worry about us. You need to focus on getting out there, and doing your best to get back home to us. We love you and we want you to be happy, plus, Jasper will be here also." I joked and smiled at him, but he didn't smile back, his frown got deeper.

"Speaking of Jasper, I was talking to him earlier, and he told me a couple things that I should take into consideration." Shit. I know what he's talking about. Jasper told him about my lack of sleep and whatnot. Oh am I ever in trouble. "I'm angry that you haven't told me how upset you get. Jasper said that the nights I'm due home you just look out the window and stare out into the ocean, watching the lighthouse and listening for the fog horn. Bella, you're tearing yourself apart, you need to eat more, and you need to get more sleep. I know that Evan is sleeping through the night now, so I guess you're going to have to gte some sleeping pills or something, because you need your rest if you're going to be staying up with Evan all day." He ranted and I felt more and more defeated as he went, but when he reached the sleeping pills thing, I was more than pissed off.

**Author's note:**

**I just wanted to say thank you to those who read, and a huge thank you to those who read and review. Reviews are what make me want to write. It's just the way I work, I need to know what people are thinking and what they want to happen. So please review. If you do, I thank you greatlly :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be up in a week. Sorry it takes me so long, but updating once a week keeps me up on my writing. Thanks again for reading :) **

**-TutorGirl**


	6. Chapter 5

_Last time..._

_"Speaking of Jasper, I was talking to him earlier, and he told me a couple things that I should take into consideration." Shit. I know what he's talking about. Jasper told him about my lack of sleep and whatnot. Oh am I ever in trouble. "I'm angry that you haven't told me how upset you get. Jasper said that the nights I'm due home you just look out the window and stare out into the ocean, watching the lighthouse and listening for the fog horn. Bella, you're tearing yourself apart, you need to eat more, and you need to get more sleep. I know that Evan is sleeping through the night now, so I guess you're going to have to gte some sleeping pills or something, because you need your rest if you're going to be staying up with Evan all day." He ranted and I felt more and more defeated as he went, but when he reached the sleeping pills thing, I was more than pissed off. _

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B

When he was finished ranting I was looking at him with an incredulous look. I mean, who the hell does he think he is!

"You think I need sleeping pills do you? Really. You're going to stand here and tell me what I do, and don't need? I don't think so. Back off Edward, I'm fine. I've been doing fine for a while now okay?" I said and pushed past him and out of his arms.

"Bella, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm trying to make you feel better, and to help with your stress levels. Being this worried isn't healthy for you!" He said as his voice started to get louder.

"First of all, I am healthy and I feel fine. The only reason I don't sleep sometimes is because I'm afraid that I'll have nightmares, because then I really can't sleep for a few days. So until you know my side of the story you shouldn't say shit." I said and slammed the door to our room.

"Bella, come out right now. I'm not done talking to you!" He yelled and started banging on the door.

"Well I'm done talking to you! Good night Edward! If you can't sleep on the couch, if thats too uncomfortable then go to Alice and Jasper's house, I'm sure they'll let you have the spare room if you explain." I said, knowing that if he got up the nerve to go to their house, Alice would slap him and Jasper would kick him out. But I'm hoping that he stays on the couch.

"i'm not leaving you Bella, jesus, just open the door!" he said and started banging on the door some more.

"Shut up. Leave me alone. Go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that I went into the bathroom and started running a bath. I turned on my IPod dock and blasted the music as loud as it would go. Take that Edward Masen. Take that.

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B

When I woke up this morning, I woke up to my son crying through the baby monitor. Edward was still outside of my room somewhere, but I really didn't care, I'm still angry with him, so I just quietly walked into Evan's room, picked him up and went to the kitchen to get a bottle. When I looked in the living room I realized that Edward was no longer there. I guess he found some where to stay. After feeding Evan and dressing him, getting a shower and dressing myself I went to Jasper's appartement. He opened the door and took Evan from me.

"How is my sweet nephew today? How is my beautiful sister?" He asked and kissed my forehead.

"We're making it. Did Edward show up here last night? Is he still here?" I asked looking around for any sign of him.

"Yeah, and he slept here." Wait... what! My family is turning on me?

"Come again?" I said with a glare.

"He stayed here. He explained what happened, and I have to tell you that I'm the one who suggested sleeping pills. I just want you to be more rested. I can't lose you sis, Evan can't lose you." He said, and I seen the sincereity in his voice, along with the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll think about it. But can you watch Evan for a minute while I go talk to Edward?" I said moving towards his door anyways.

"Of course." he smiled and went with Evan into the living room. I walked into the spare bedroom and seen that Edward was still asleep. He looked so sweet, just lying there. He looked so innocent, so happy. I would hate to change that, but it's past ten in the day.

"Edward?" I said and shook his shoulder. He groaned and burrowed into his pillow. "i just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for kicking you out last night, when you were trying to keep me safe, and healthy."

I thought he was still asleep. But when I was done he rolled over and cracked one eye open. He smiled, that beautiful crooked smile at me, and said "You're forgiven. I love you so much. You beautiful girl." He pulled me down on the bed with him and kissed me.

**(AN: I'm sorry, I will not be writing lemons. it's just something I don't feel comfortable doing. So when you see ***** in the middle of the page, that would be a lemon. Sorry guys. ****but if anyone wants to write lemons for me, then just tell me!)**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

When we were finally ready to leave Jasper's appartement about an hour later, we walked out and got Evan, and just left quickly with one knowing glance from Jasper and a whole bunch of blushing from me.

The next four days passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was the night before Edward was going to leave for sea. He spent most of the day down on the dock with the captain getting everything ready. Edward wanted to be a captain, so his current captain was teaching him the things that he needs to know. That night we put Evan down, and we made love, over and over. Trying to hold on to what we had left of today. I didn't want him to leave and the pain was crippling when I thought about it. Right before we fell asleep he said.

"I love you no matter what happens. I'll love you forever and always baby, we're in the together."

"I love you too. I'll always love you."


	7. Chapter 6

The days without Edward passed slowly and they were very boring. Evan slept a lot because he had come down with something and Jasper and Alice were busy planning their vacation to the Bahamas, so I spent most of my time either watching tv or playing the guitar.

The night before Edward came home was spent in my normal spot, sitting by the window, looking out at the lighthouse breaking through the fog. The world was quiet for a while and I just watched Evan sleep. I think that I was no longer nervous about Edward being gone because I knew that no matter what, he would always come back to me.

I waited a long while, and when the sun just started to peek up over the horizon I knew I had to get ready.

Before I could even change out of my sweats the fog horn sounded through the small town and then I grabbed Evan and started running. I ran all the way to Jasper's apartment and then when he opened the door I all but threw Evan into his arms, kissed him on the cheek and ran away again trying to get to the dock in time.

When I was running I turned the corner and in the distance where the boat was I could see it, it made my feet to stop moving and it made my heart sink because I knew just what it meant.

My heart stopped.

My hands shook.

The tears sprung to my eyes.

I felt someone take my hand from beside me and when I looked, when I snapped back to reality, I realized that Charlotte, a family friend, and wife of Edward's crew mate was holding my hand and looking at me with glassy, tear-filled eyes.

"Char, it can't be true, he has to come back to me, he just, it can't be him!" I cried, and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"It can't be any of us," she said looking around at the families, "we all need our men back, you have a young son, I'm having a baby in five months, Lisa and Jack just had twins Bella! None of us are ready for this, none of us will ever be ready for this, you just have to stay strong and understand that whatever happens is meant to happen."

I nodded, "I know but it's just, I don't want to lose him, not now, and not ever."

She was going to say more but at that moment the ship docked and we all had our eyes trained on the door of the boat.

Shane came out and gave his mom a kiss.

Daniel came out and hugged his new wife, we had attended the wedding just days before their last trip.

Jack came out and hugged Lisa and took one of his daughters from her.

Paul came over and gave his only daughter -his wife passed away when she was young- a kiss and help her tight.

Sam came out to his family consisting of his wife and their four children.

Jared went over and hugged his sister and her husband.

Jacob went and hugged his dad, who he takes care of while at home.

Emmett went over and hugged his wife Rosalie and took their daughter Hayley from her arms.

The captain walked off the ship and sent a sympathetic nod in our direction. I knew at that one moment that one of our husbands were currently in a takeaway casket waiting to be brought to the morgue.

For us this was a life or death matter, and I knew it certainly was death for one of us.

When the next man walked out of the ship we both fell to the ground and cried out, Charlotte and I both had tears falling down our faces and I had to hand her off to the captain while I stood up and started to run.

**(AN)**

**I just wanted to say how sorry I am that it takes me forever to update, and that this is so short. But I have a lot of school work, and I have absolutely no time, but hopefully I'll get some time over this break! Thanks to those have the paitients to stay! And thank you all for reading :) **

**-TutorGirl**


	8. Chapter 7

**I just wanted you all to know that this next chapter here is dedicated to gemma loves edward, for showing her support and actually replying to the chapter and giving me input. Thank you all for reading, but reviewing helps me. Thanks again! **

_Previously on I'll wait for you: _

_When the next man walked out of the ship we both fell to the ground and cried out, Charlotte and I both had tears falling down our faces and I had to hand her off to the captain while I stood up and started to run..._

I ran to him, as fast as I could and when I hit him, it felt like a brick wall.

He had been expecting me, he seen my face, the fall, poor Charlotte, and he had, had his arms open and waiting for me, while the tears ran down my face, it hurt, it hurt so bad.

"Oh Edward, you're okay, you're alive, you're here!" I cried through my tears.

"Baby, I'm always here, don't worry honey, I wasn't about to leave you, not yet, not ever." He said while kissing my tears away, right there in the middle of everyone.

"What happened? What happened to Peter? Why didn't the harbour master tell us?" I said trying to stop crying, I didn't know wether to be happy that my husband was okay, or to grieve for mine and Jasper's lost friend.

"Well he went overboard, and by the time that we found him it was too late, we thought we were going to have to call the coast guard, but I jumped in and I found him. We tried to resuscitate him, but he was gone, I know he is family Bella, I'm so sorry." He said and brought me into a vice grip hug in his arms. "The harbour master didn't know anything because we wanted to tell Charlotte in person, you wouldn't want to hear this from a stranger would you?"

I shook my head, no, I would never want to hear this from a stranger, it was far too upsetting just knowing for a moment that my husband might be dead, but actually having it happen, I don't think I would be able to live.

"When did it happen Edward? Was it a long time into the trip?" In other words I wanted to know how long he had been dead, and if he was in bad shape.

"It happened last night, and he's in pretty rough shape, we tried everything we could, but he had been in the water a while and it's pretty gruesome looking babe." He said and still hadn't let me out of his grip.

"I don't know what to think. Is charlotte going to be okay?" I asked.

"Would you be?" He asked seriously.

Yeah, I thought, I would never be okay again if I lost Edward.

"No, you're right, I would never be okay honey, I'm so glad you're okay, I love you so much." I said while kissing him with passion. He kissed me back, and I couldn't even think anymore, it was like all the world disappeared and it was just me and him on the dock. It was like nothing was wrong and nothing ever would be wrong.

"I love you too honey, i think we should go home and see our son, I missed him so much while I was gone, the picture of the two of you just doesn't do you guys justice." He said taking my hand and leading me off the dock and past Charlotte who was yelling at the Captain to stop telling lies and that this was a cruel joke.

We made it to the apartment building in record time because Edward really wanted to see Evan, seeing how Peter had been lost, he was so thankful that we still had our son and that our son and I still had him.

When we got to Jasper's door I realized that I would have to tell my brother about his best childhood friend being lost at sea.

"Edward, I have to tell him, you and Alice go to our apartment and I'll stay here with him and tell him. I just don't want Alice to see this." I said while we approached then door.

"Okay babe, good luck." He said and kissed me.

We knocked on the door and a bouncing Alice opened the door, and we seen Jasper and Evan asleep on the couch behind her.

"Aren't they so cute!" She exclaimed in a whisper. "I've took a million pictures and they still haven't woken up!" She said and ushered us in,

"Alice will you come back to the apartment with Evan and I so that Bella and Jasper can have a little brother, sister time?" Edward said, his face a perfect mask of calm.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" I heard her say as i plucked Evan out of Jasper's arms and neither of hem stirred a bit. I passed Evan to Edward and they left quietly with Alice.

I decided to make some of mom's recipe (actually Esme's recipe) of tea for Jasper when he woke up, it would be important for him to be calm, I don't want him to throw a fit.

Once the tea was made, I put it on a tray and moved into the living room and sat next to him, slowly shaking him and waking him up.

"Sis! Where did you come from! Where is Evan!" He panicked.

"It's okay, Edward and Alice have him, I need to talk to you about something but I want you to drink some of this first." I said and handed him a mug.

"Is this mom's tea? Bella what is it? The last time you gave me this it was to tell me that you were 17 and pregnant! Don't even... What happened?"

"Something happened on Edward's ship on the way back last night, and they lost someone..." I trailed off and sipped my tea, the tears were threatening to fall but I had to be strong for my brother because this was going to hurt him more than me.

"Who was it Bella, you have to tell me." He cried, and telling my the tears falling down his face he already knew who it was.

"I'm sorry brother... He... They couldn't save him..." I said, letting my own tears fall.

"NO! Not petey! He can't I need him! You're lying!" He screamed at me while standing up and heading to the other side of the room.

This is what I was afraid of, I don't want him to throw something and hurt me because he'll regret it later.

"I'm sorry brother, I wish I didn't have to tell you, but it's true..." I said, moving slightly towards the door. This was the only time I had ever been afraid of my brother, but I certainly wasn't going to risk getting hurt.

This is when he got a weird look in his eye. "You know what, I know you're lying, because he wouldn't leave me, you're lying sissy, and lying is wrong!" He yelled at the end and threw the lamp at me and it smashed close to my head and the glass splattered into my face, cutting me in many places, and I could feel the blood trickling down my face.

"Jasper, this is not you, you just hurt me, can't you see it. I won't stay here while you're like this, and until you show that you can control yourself, you wont be allowed around Evan." I said through my tears, my hands were shaking and my heart was racing, but I had to stand up to him.

"Bella just shut up! I didn't hurt you!" He yelled and his fist came out towards me and punched the wall by my head. I have no idea how he got that close so fast but he punched a hole in the wall right next to me.

"Jasper you're scaring me! Stop this! You have to stop taking this out on me, I'm just the messenger, I'M YOUR SISTER JASPER! Stop being like this. You HURT me!" I yelled.

"I didn't you aren't hurt, you have to hurt though, you took my best friend away!" He yelled close to my face. He raised his hand and I knew that this time he was going to connect with my face, so I closed my eyes and waited for the hurt.

**(AN) I just wanted to againg thank gemma loves edward for reviewing, and I wanted to say that over the holidays I will be trying to make up for my absence, this is two updates in two days, not bad I thought! :) Please review, it makes me want to write more, and it makes my day :) Thank you all for reading! :)**


	9. Aunthor's note :

I know this is another author's note, but I just wanted to inform all of you that I will not be posting the next chapter (which is currently in the process of being written, it should only take a night or two) until I get some reviews. If I don't know what you want to happen then I'm not going to write it the way you want it written. So please review and then I can update sooner. Thank you!

-TutorGirl


	10. Chapter 8

Before Jasper could hurt me any more, Edward busted through the door and pinned Jasper to the couch.

"Baby, go back to the apartment, Alice is there with Evan, I'm sorry I left you alone here with Jasper when I knew he was going to be mad, but let me calm him down." He said but still hadn't looked at me. He hand't seen the marks on my face from the shattered glass.

I whimpered and his head whipped around so fast to look at me I thought his nek was going to snap. "Bella..." he said, and his look of hurt instantly changed to one of anger. "You ass hole" He said looking back at Jasper.

"Then with one punch, Jasper was out cold with the force that Edward put behind it. Edward jumped up and knelt in front of me.

"Baby are you okay?" He asked in a quiet voice, reaching out to hold me. I flinched back as a reflex but before he could pull back, I pulled him arms around my waist and started shaking my head "no" but i couldn't talk.

"I'm here now, he won't hurt you anymore baby. It's okay," he whispered hugging me in a death grip.

I just cried, because, how could my own brother do something like this to me, I know he was upset, but he loves me... at least I thought he did.

After a while I heard someone else with us talking quietly with Edward. I knew it was Alice, but I just ignored her. I didn't want to deal with anyone other than my husband.

I felt myself being moved, but again I didn't care, it meant that I was getting the hell out of here, and I was okay with that.

When we got to my apartment, I started to relax finally, I wasn't in a different place, I was in my home.

"Bella, honey, what happened?" Edward asked me in a low but calm voice.

"He got mad, he said that I took Peter away and then he threw a vase at me when I told him I didn't and that I couldn't help it. The glass shattered very close to my face, and I'm sure I'm going to need some help getting all the glass out... He grabbed me too, I think he was trying to scare me, but he left bruises." I said holding pout my arms so that Edward could see the handprints on my upper arms.

His face was controlled, but I knew he was mad, I could always tell what he was feeling, he Jaw was set and it looked like he was grinding his teeth.

"Edward, I just don't get it, how could my own brother just snap at me like that?... I wish that I knew why this happened, not just with Jasper, but all of it..."

"It's okay babe, I'm here now and we'll figure this out together. Jasper will come around once he realizes what he's done. He'll also pay for what he did, he's lucky I don't call the cops and report this..." He said looking intently at my cuts and bruises. Though he was starting to calm down too, he was still upset about the whole thing.

"I love you Edward, and I love my brother, and if you love me, then you won't call the police about this, that's the last thing he needs right now..." He nodded and I kissed him softly, afraid that I would get scared if it got too aggressive.

"I love you too, and I'm never going to hurt you honey," he said gently taking me into his arms. "I'm not going to hurt you baby," he repeated.

"I know."

**(AN)**

**Here you go, I know it's not long but I figured a little update would be good for you :) I have a lot of this story on paper, just not transfered onto my computer, but I plan on doing that soon. I'm going through exams right now so it's hard to find the time, but hopefully soon I will update more often. Also thank you to everyone who has stuck by the story :) I promise not to dissapoint. :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: I just wanted to tell you all how sorry I am that I haven't been able to update and that I haven't been keeping up with my stories. None the less, here is the next chapter of I'll wait for you. Please review, I would love it if you did Thank you!**

Chapter Nine:

After Edward had held me for a little bit I left to go down to the apartment with Alice, I wanted to tell her what happened to Jasper before she had to see for herself. We both knew that Jasper had a rough childhood with my father on his back all the time, I mean with a father like ours a child would be scarred. Jasper went through immense therapy for a while after he moved out and it wasn't like him to have episodes where he loses control like he had just then.

"Alice, Jasper had an episode. I'm sorry that Edward punched him but he threw a vase at me, and Edward just got mad. I hope you can forgive us." I said as I walked into our apartment.

She turned and looked at me and gasped, "oh Bella, I'm so so sorry, I thought we were past all of this, of course I forgive Edward for hitting him, as long as you promise to forgive Jasper for what he did to you," she said softly touching my face, "you know he didn't mean it right?"

"Yes I know, don't worry, but you should head back to him," I said as she hugged me and turned to leave. I knew Jasper didn't mean to hurt me but in reality he did, and I wasn't sure how I was going to cope with it.

I walked into Evan's room to see my handsome son looking up at his mobile with all the sea creatures on it, his feet up by is mouth and just being a typical baby. I knew this little boy was my solace and that even when Edward couldn't be around having this little boy was like having a huge part of Edward. I picked his small form up and cradled him against my chest in the rocking chair. He was really starting to be a mama's boy and was cuddling into me too.

He's growing so fast and sometimes I don't want to blink because I don't want him to grow up. I want to have more kids but the fact that Edward's job is so demanding I don't know if I could handle being a single mother to more than my little Evan. Edward eventually wanted a lot of kids, maybe four or five, and with my luck they would all be boys. I was lost in thought when Edward walked in.

"Baby? Where are you?" he called through the small apartment.

"In Evan's room love, how is Jasper?"

H"he isn't quite awake yet, I think that he's going to be really upset though. Alice is pretty shaken up since she saw the state her apartment is in. I think she wants to call his psychiatrist either this afternoon or tomorrow morning and make him an appointment so that he can talk about what happened and how he feels about it. Alice is really worried about how he's going to take everything else also." he said, leaning over the top of mine and Evan's chair.

"He'll talk to her, I know he will, because if he doesn't then he'll be plagued by what he did. We both know that he never takes guilt well." I said cuddling Evan closer.

"I know baby, so tomorrow we have to go see the captain and see what he says about the pay, and how long we'll have off this time around." Edward said shyly knowing that I wouldn't want to even see the captain after what happened last time.

"Do you think he'll ever stop looking for money. For Christ sake Edward, you just lost a crew member, you have to lay him to rest before you decide to go out and lose another soul. What if next time it's you that falls over board and no one can help you!" I said lowly, "captain needs to get his priorities straight before I set them for him."

"Bella we both know that when I chose this job that there would be things that we didn't like, and losing people is one of them. You have to believe that I'm very careful out there, I have to be." Edward said, leaning in to kiss my head.

"Yes I know this Edward, but I don't want to be left alone to take care of our only son. I want a big family! You know that! And you promised me before we got married that I would have my big family, and as it looks, I'm not getting that." I started crying, "the most time that you're ever home is a week at a time, what are the chances that the week you're home is the week I'm going to get pregnant. I want more kids Edward. I want a lot more kids."

"I promised Bella, and you'll have them, maybe we just need to wait until Evan is like two or three and then try for more..." he trailed off mumbling something under his breath.

I put Evan back in his crib and walked out not wanting to fight in front of my son.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You've been home for one day Edward, not even a night, and you're already letting me down. I'm tried of feeling like this," I sighed.

"I'm not trying to let you down, maybe I'm not ready for more kids right now! Maybe we need more than one income and you should start work too." He yelled and I gasped at his words.

"You aren't ready for more kids? You don't even take care of the one we have! I'm the one who does all that work! What would you like me to do with Evan while I work, because you sure as hell won't be home to take care of him," I spat, the anger rising high in my chest.

"Don't throw that back in my face, I said I would quit the fishery if you wanted me to, but now I'm not so sure, why would I give up this job for someone who doesn't understand me! You're being a bitch Bella, a selfish bitch," He yelled and the tears in my eyes finally fell over and the pain of his words twisted in my gut like a knife.

His face quickly became remorseful, and he tried to move towards me, so I put my hand up to stop him.

"Get out." I said in a low dangerous voice.

"Bella pleas-"

I cut him off quickly and yelled, "get out!"

WIth that he realized what he had done, and left quickly shutting the door with a loud slam behind him.


	12. Author's Note: Plot Change

Okay guys, I'm so sorry, but I've decided to change the whole story around, I know that it is kind of late, but I really don't like where this is going. It will no longer be and Edward/Bella story, but a Paul/Bella story, no imprint (because there are no werewolves in my story). I hope that you all continue to read but if you don't I understand. I will have the next chapter up within two days and hopefully I will want to write more and will update more often. I won't give away anything but I just wanted to let you all know that this will not be the same story at all. Thank you for your time!

TutorGirl


	13. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, I hope you read my previous author's note and that you all understand what is going to happen in the story. I would really appreciate it if none of you made inappropriate reviews, you can express your distaste and constructive criticism is wholeheartedly welcomed, but please be nice. Thank you for reading and sticking with me, reviews make me happy so feel free to review :) **

**Also, I own nothing! **

**Now here is the chapter! (Sorry it is so short).**

It's been one week. One whole week and he hasn't said a word to me. I guess I haven't really said anything to him either, but I wish that we could just sort this out. I feel like even Evan can pick up on the tension between the two of us. My little boy was fussier than usual and he was barely sleeping at night, which also meant that I wasn't sleeping either.

It was about noon when I finally got Evan down for a nap. I closed the door behind me softly and went to the living room to sit in the recliner. The minute I let out a breath the front door swung open and made a loud noise rebounding off the wall. Edward was standing there, nostrils flaring, eyes wild, and we both turned to look at Evan's room door when he started wailing.

"Honestly Edward, I just fucking got him to sleep," I said walking straight past him and into Evan's room to pick him up.

"That's right Bella, just walk away and hide behind our son, like you always do." Edward sneered at me, and I gave him the finger behind our son's back. "We need to talk right now, I'm sick of being alone and trying to fix this, we need to be together and stronger, if we don't talk this out then I'm afraid that we won't be able to stay together."

I look at him in astonishment, "you want to end our marriage because of one fight, are you actually serious? Okay here's how this is going to work. You're going to go sit in the living room while I put Evan down for a nap, and when I come out you're going to tell me if you want to stay with me or not. If you don't then I want you out by tomorrow night, I'll call the lawyers after lunch and we'll sign the papers. If you do want to stay with me then we'll call a therapist and we'll talk it out. Now please leave the room, he's afraid of you."

I knew it was a low blow, saying his own child was afraid of him, but it made him leave.

I rocked Evan for the longest time and eventually he drifted off to sleep again. When I slowly made my way out to the living room I caught the look on Edward's face… sorrow. I knew what he had chosen, and immediately I felt relief.

"We haven't been the same since I started to work Bella, you know that. I don't think that it's healthy for either of us or Evan for us to stay together. All we do is fight and I'm not going to stop working in the fisheries anytime soon. Yes, things were said and I regret, but I think it's time. I love you, Bella but love just isn't enough anymore," at his words tears started to seep from the corners of my eyes, my marriage was falling apart it was actually was going to end.

"Okay, I'll call our lawyer this afternoon. I really want this to be as civil as possible, have you thought about what you want to do concerning custody? I mean… I know that you have to work a lot and I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with us," I pretended to be sad but I wanted sole custody of our son… my son.

"I would like some visitation, I mean if you're going to be living here then whenever I'm home I would like to see him."

"I don't know if I will be staying here. My whole past is here, I think you'll understand why I do not want to stay here. I need a fresh start. I don't know where and when I'm going, but I need to get away. Maybe you can have a couple weeks in the summer or something…" I was grabbing at straws here but hopeful that he wouldn't take my son away from me.

"We'll discuss this with the lawyers present. I'll leave now and if you could be out of the apartment between the hours of four and seven tonight then I'll pack up all of my stuff and you can come back with Evan. I'll be staying at Emmett's."

"Okay, goodbye Edward." I said and turned back to my room, I faintly heard him say "Bye, beautiful Bella" but I didn't have it in me to turn around and watch him leave.

I never thought that I would have to say goodbye to the one person that I thought would never leave, I never thought that my Edward would walk away from me and our son, but I guess you don't always know the people you love.

I slid down the back of my door and let the desperation devour me. He was actually leaving me.


End file.
